Typically, a wireless communication system has been developed to provide voice services while ensuring the mobility of users. The wireless communication system has gradually expanded its service scope from voice to data services. In recent years, the wireless communication system has evolved to a degree that it can provide high-speed data services. However, currently, the wireless communication system that provides services suffers from a lack of resources, and users require the wireless communication system to provide higher-speed services to them. Accordingly, there is a necessity for more advanced wireless communication systems.
Meanwhile, when installing a system (or base station) in a wireless communication system, a network operator needs to enhance the throughput of edge User Equipments (UEs) and control the load for each cell in order to ensure service qualities.
Accordingly, in a general-purpose network, there is a necessity for transmission power control methods for UE throughput performance enhancement and load balancing.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.